You'll never love me as I love you
by Oblivio
Summary: Oneshot -X's P.O.V- Zero nunca llegará a amarle como él quisiera... Yaoi ZeroX con algo de Lime, estan advertidos


_A veces me pregunto¿Por qué yo?_

_¿Por qué tuve que ser yo...?_

_El elegido; el original; la base de todos los reploids, la única y última esperanza de paz, y a la vez, la razón de tanta miseria y destrucción._

_Si yo no existiera, si no hubiese existido, quizás las Guerras Maverick nunca se hubiesen dado. _

_Quizás todo fuese mejor._

_Quizás no hubiésemos tenido que luchar para purificar a este mundo del mal, y por lo tanto, muchas vidas se hubiesen salvado; nadie hubiese tenido que morir por los ideales egoístas de alguien que se auto-proclamaba superior a todo y a todos, como un Dios en la realidad, mucho mejor al hombre; su creador._

_Y entonces, quizás __**tú**__ no hubieses tenido que sacrificarte por mi, como lo hiciste en dos ocasiones, dejándome bajo mi propio cuidado, bajo mi propia inseguridad, sintiendo que me desgarraba en mil pedazos cada vez que intentaba evocarte, y olvidaba como eran tus ojos, como se sentía tu cabello, y como sonaba tu voz._

_Pero nunca podía olvidar la calidez, y el olor de tu cuerpo._

_Aun siendo un reploid como los demás, tu eres diferente para mi; tienes una esencia única, grabada en tu piel sintética, que me hechiza y me atrae, y que me hacía (y me hace) sufrir por las noches, cuando no te tenía a mi lado, dando vueltas en mi cama, abrazándome a mi mismo, tratando de llenar ese frío vacío en vano._

_Pero entonces tú regresaste, siempre regresaste, y cuando te vi, sentí que volvía a renacer una vez más._

_Pero es igual, no importa cuantas veces tu regreses, se que volverás a irte, algún día, y esa idea me aterra, porque se que soy yo, y seré yo, la única razón por la que dejarías este mundo de nuevo._

_Pero no quiero, te necesito conmigo; tú eres mi guía, y lo único que, hasta ahora, me mantiene con cordura en este planeta de locos._

_Si te fueras de nuevo yo...yo..._

_Lagrimas brotan de mis ojos, no quiero pensar en eso._

_Me retuerzo una vez mas entre las sabanas, no te tengo a mi lado, lo que significa que estoy intentando, en estos momentos, no pensar en ti._

_Pero tú no me dejas, y entras a mi habitación; tú sabes la clave, desde hace muchos años atrás, y secretamente, nunca la he cambiado por esa razón._

_Siento que tus ojos se posan sobre mi, yo enredado entre las sabanas y deseando que te quedes y que te marches a la vez; no quiero que notes mi debilidad, pero eso es casi imposible de ocultar, y muchísimo menos a ti, que pareces sentir cuando algo anda mal conmigo._

_Efectivamente escucho unos pasos, tus pasos que se acercan, y luego un peso apoyarse sobre mi cama, una presencia acercándose._

_Estas encima mío, a cuatro patas, aun sin estar sobre mí, sobre mi cuerpo, observándome con esa mirada tan intensa que me penetra hasta en mis sueños mas oscuros; y no quiero que te des cuenta de mi situación, e intento cubrir mi cabeza entre las sabanas_

_-Zero...vete, por favor...-_

_El no se mueve, ni siquiera se inmuta, y sigue mirándome, analizándome, haciéndome sentir más incomodo de lo que ya estoy._

_-Zero, por favor...márchate-_

_Pero tú no lo haces; no tienes vergüenza, entrando de esa manera al cuarto de alguien y poniéndotele encima mientras esta tratando de dormir, y quedándote ahí, como una estatua, como un muro de piedra inamovible._

_-Tú... has estado llorando...-_

_Su voz cala en mis oídos, no quería que me hablara, pero ya lo hizo; y no pude contenerme más y le abrasé, con fuerza, llevándole conmigo, entre la desesperación y la necesidad de que estuviera conmigo una vez mas; y el me abrazo de vuelta, posesivo, protector, sabiendo muy bien que le necesitaba casi con urgencia._

_No llevas tu armadura, y yo tampoco, así que simplemente nos quitamos todo y tú pones manos a la obra._

_Me tocas, y siento la electricidad recorrer mis sistemas._

_Me besas, y siento que solo puedo respirar de ti..._

_Quiero que continúes._

_Continúa Zero. _

_Tócame más; bésame más; has desaparecer de mi, todo rastro de preocupación._

_Has que no me arrepienta; hazme perder la conciencia hasta el punto de solo poder recordar tu nombre, hazme el amor, hazme tuyo una y otra vez; te necesito Zero, no quiero esperar más._

_Y tú cumples, siempre satisfaciendo mis deseos; entrando en mí con suavidad, haciéndome estremecer entre el dolor y el anhelo de fundirme contigo, de pertenecerte hoy, mañana y siempre._

_Empiezas a moverte, y no puedo evitar un adolorido siseo que escapa de mis labios. Tú lo notas, y desaceleras la velocidad, acomodándote en mi, un poco más adentro, con suma suavidad; hasta que de repente tocas un punto especial, tomándome completamente desprevenido, el espasmo de placer haciéndome gritar._

_Te sonríes a ti mismo, y sigues golpeando ese punto una y otra vez; y soy incapaz de contener mi pasión por ti, llevándome cada vez más al borde de la locura, mientras gimoteo, y grito tu nombre._

_Si Zero, si! _

_Te deseo tanto... te anhelo tanto... estoy tan desesperado._

_Quiero que me penetres con más fuerza, como siempre lo haces, pero diferente._

_Quiero...quiero que me ames._

_Ámame, Zero, de aquí hasta el infinito, donde el horizonte no alcanza a dar luz._

_Necesito que me ames, Zero, aunque sea una vez, para así no derivar entre la niebla, para no dudar de mi existencia, para no culparme más, porque tu y solo tu podrías sacarme de este abismo, que me atosiga, que me sigue a todas partes, como una sombra que tratas de quitarte y que nunca desaparecerá._

_Y eres tu, y solo tu, quien me lleva al cielo, al paraíso, y me trae de vuelta a la tierra, haciéndome venir maravillosamente, y tu sigues golpeando, gruñes, te inclinas hacia delante y me besas; probando ambos el hilarante sabor de nuestras bocas, mordiéndonos los labios, nuestras lenguas entrelazándose, y tu saliva mezclándose con la mía... y no puedes más, te quedas tieso, dando un ultimo alarido de placer mientras tu cuerpo se estremece, sintiendo como me llenas en todo sentido, excepto..._

_Excepto en mis sentimientos._

_Yo te amo, Zero, y siempre serás al único al que llegare a amar verdaderamente; y eso me duele, porque se que tu nunca podrás sentir esto que siento cuando estoy contigo, porque se que no fuiste diseñado para eso._

_Para amarme._

_Se que me quieres Zero, y mucho, mucho mas que a un amigo._

_Se que me proteges, se que te sacrificas por mi, que solo piensas en mi y en mi bienestar._

_Pero no me amas, no; tu no me amas; porque el amor es un sentimiento que nunca fue puesto en ti, que se encuentra nulo en tus sistemas, y que es mucho, muchísimo más grande que el querer. Y por eso, tu nunca llegaras a llenar ese vacío, este vacío que siento, tantos años deseando más de ti, aunque sabía que no podías darme más de lo que ya me dabas, porque no podías, porque no puedes, y no se si sentir frustración, o sentir pena por ello._

_Aprecio tu cariño, pero aun así, quiero que me ames, aunque se que nunca vas a amarme tal y como yo te amo, que llegaré hasta el fin de los días, amándote yo solo y en silencio, como un amor platónico para toda la vida, sufriendo por una necesidad inalcanzable de que completes mi ser al cien por ciento._

_Y entonces me pregunto¿Por qué yo?_

_¿Por qué tuve que ser yo...?_

_¿...Solamente yo y únicamente yo, el que gozara y sufriera a la vez, por tener tantos sentimientos dentro de si?_

_Delirando entre tanta felicidad y dolor._

_Estoy exhausto._

_Cierro mis ojos, sintiendo a Zero salir de mi calidez y acomodarse a mi lado, abrazándose a mi espalda._

_Y yo me siento a gusto; el contacto con tu cuerpo, pero más que todo tu devoción, matando por un instante el dolor que siento en mi corazón artificial, y me besas, nos besamos, suavemente, ambos dedicándonos una sonrisa al romperlo, mientras un último pensamiento cruza fugazmente mi mente, antes de dejarme llevar por el sueño y el cansancio. _

_Desearía que Light hubiese construido también a Zero_

_De esa forma el podría amarme, tal y como yo lo amo._

_Y así... _

_...no me sentiría tan solo..._


End file.
